godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas, chapter 18: Liverpool
I'm still writing, guys! I've just been busy with some new games and stuff. But I've got no plans to drop this, so here's chapter 18! ---- It had been a long ride. Everyone in the plane had long since lost track of time over the course of the trip. Harder indeed than fighting Aragami was simply doing nothing for an indefinitely long amount of time. After a while, cabin fever sets in, and it becomes difficult to simply sit around doing nothing. Nonetheless, the ride did end, and as the landing pad of the Liverpool Branch came into view, those on board the VTOL craft crowded to the windows to gaze at their destination. Below them towered a massive structure that evoked a giant tapering skyscraper with a wide, flat surface at its peak, and below that, at its base, sprawled a city full of massive buildings sporting varying degrees of ruin. It was here, on this prominent tower, that they landed, the rotors of the VTOL craft slowing to a stop as the plane’s doors opened and the God Eaters inside spilled out onto solid ground at long last. “It feels weird that I’m the one to say this, but seeing as how I’m the only one to have been here before…” Nanako began, scratching her head, “welcome to Liverpool!” “Actually…” It was the voice of Blake, who came forward. “I grew up here, in the future. Assuredly, it looked very little like its present state, but this, well, this is my home.” “In that case,” exclaimed Soma, who emerged from the plane carrying a clipboard, “there’s someone here who will no doubt be a welcome sight for—” “—It’s my grandfather, isn’t it?” interjected Blake. “I know… he was a God Eater here around this time. There’s… there’s so much I want to talk to him about… where is he?” Soma scratched something off on the clipboard, flipping a page aside. “According to reports we received shortly before our arrival, your grandfather, Jack Johnson, is currently in the R&D department for a scheduled tune-up on his God Arc. You are free to go see him… but be aware that he will have no idea who you are and will likely be taken aback by your explanation. If that’s alright with you…” “It’s fine,” came Blake’s response. “I just… I just want to see him.” “In that case,” continued Soma, “Idenn. You should accompany him. Perhaps you will be able to shed some light on Blake’s situation for Jack.” Idenn nodded before departing for the elevator with Blake. “Now then…” Soma checked off another item on his clipboard before pocketing it. “I wonder how our resident ‘most brutal God Eater’ is doing…?” ---- “I must thank you for rescuing me from that place.” A tall man with dark hair spoke towards the shadows in the corner of the room. There, someone stood, shrouded in darkness with only his shoulder-length silver hair glinting in the light. “Please, there’s no need to thank me,” came the mysterious man’s reply. “I did what was necessary to salvage this timeline. It’s not something entirely unfamiliar to me, after all… But I digress. I need to leave before our new arrivals get here. It’s not yet time for them to meet me.” And just like that, he was gone, stepping through a portal in space to parts unknown. “Ever the mysterious one, hm? Anyways, I should head off and meet our visitors. They do need my… our strength for the coming war. After all… it’s not like Thomas Beoblade to keep people waiting. ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater:Universitas,_chapter_19:_B_%2B_C Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts